Abrutly Bewitched
by MelissaLuvsYou
Summary: Why, why, why? Why am I here? I haven't spoken to my cousin in years and now she's inviting me to her wedding? I doomed. Officially doomed. Fuck my life! When Taylor Swan goes to her cousin Bella's wedding she gets more than she expects. Vampires, Werewolves and half-spawn vampire children, and the most dramatic, she finds her soul mate. During BD. JacobXOC. Please R/R


Why, why, why?

Why am I here?

_Cause you have no life? _

No! Maybe... Okay just shut up!

_I don't hear denial..._

I don't hear you shutting up...

_Rude._

Whatever.

As I ignored the voice in my head I drove down the not-so-familiar-but-still-kind-of-familiar rode that lead right to my Uncle Charlie's house.

I sighed. I didn't even know why I was doing this. Bella and I hadn't spoken in eons! Okay not literally, but it had still been a long time. I mean, she's 18 now - I think - and she's getting married! Bloody married! What in the hell was she thinking?

_Well she's pregnant of course._

She's not going to be pregnant.

_How do you know? How many years has it been?_

I don't know, like five?

_Exactly she could be a total slut now._

She won't be. Right?

I got a silent reply and cringed, she was gonna be pregnant. I was only two years younger than her and I hadn't even considered marriage yet.

I looked out the passenger side window of my car and saw a HAVE YOU SEEN THIS BOY? posters and the boy looked as if he could be at lest 25 but the posters said he was only 16.

Huh.

The people in Forks were fucking weird.

_Or on drugs._

No, Charlie wouldn't allow that as the Chief of Police. He's to uptight.

_I gonna laugh when he allowed Bella to marry a redneck._

I rolled my eyes and pulled into the driveway of Charlie's house and saw a expensive black car and I could barely make out Bella out through the tinted windows.

Sighing once more I got out and walked over and knocked on the window. She rolled down the window as she shut a phone off.

"Taylor!" She exclaimed.

"Bella!" I mock exclaimed.

"I didn't think you were coming."

"And miss seeing you in a dress? You're delusional!" I laughed.

We walked to the door in silence. Bella looked as if she was recalling memories.

"Dad?" She called as she pushed open the front door, with me behind her. "I'm home, and Taylor's here."

"Sup?" I called.

"Hold on, stay right there."

"Huh?" Bella asked, pausing automatically.

_Bitch is blocking the door!_

Shut up will you!

"Gimme a second. Ouch, you got me, Alice."

Who the fuck was Alice?

"Sorry, Charlie," A trilling voice responded. "How's that?"

"I'm bleeding on it."

"You're fine. Didn't break the skin-trust me."

"What's going on?" Bella demanded, hesitating in the doorway.

"Thirty seconds, please, Bella," who I assumed was Alice told us. "Your patience will be rewarded."

"Humph," Charlie added.

Bella tapped her foot, counting each beat. Before she got to thirty, Alice said, "Okay, Bella come in! You too Taylor!"

_How the fuck did she know your name?_

Bella told her obviously. She told Charlie I was here.

Moving with caution, we rounded the little corner into the living room.

"Oh," Bella huffed. "Aw. Dad. Don't you look-"

"Silly?" Charlie interrupted.

"I was thinking more like _debonair_."

Charlie blushed. Alice took his elbow and tugged him around into a slow spin to showcase the pale gray tux.

"Now cut that out, Alice. I look like an idiot."

"No one dressed by me ever looks like an idiot."

I peeled my eyes of Charlie for a second and saw who Alice was. She was almost like a pixie.

"She's right, Charlie. You look fabulous!"

"What's the occasion?" Bella asked.

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's the final check on the fit. For both of you."

She peeled her gaze off the unusually elegant Charlie for the first time and saw the white garment bag laid carefully across the sofa.

"Aaah."

"Go to your happy place, Bella. It won't take long."

She sucked in a deep breath and closed her eyes. Keeping them shut, she stumbled my way up the stairs to her room. She stripped down to my underwear and held her arms straight out.

"Yeah, I'll be in the hall." I squeezed my eyes shut as I tried not to see more of the almost-naked Bella.

I tapped my foot as I leaned back against the wall as Alice the Pixie traipsed into Bella's room.

Leaning my head back against the wall, I had a flashback.

* * *

_I was about six and I just got home from school and well, we had done a painting in class and I had got it all over my clothes when my best friend Carla had put her hand on my white t-shirt and then I had done the same to her when the teacher was out of the room._

_"Taylor! You know that paint stains and we wont be able to clean this! Go to your room!" _

_"But mummy it wasn't me! It was Carla!" _

_"I SAID TO GO TO YOUR ROOM!" She had shouted at me and then I did go to my room and I cried for hours and hours till I fell asleep and forgot all about it. _

_I went to school the next day and Carla and I were still best friends then, well we got a new kid and her name was Jenna and I made friends with her and Carla didn't like her at all and I still coloured with her and Carla didn't like that and she stopped talking to me and then if you flash forward 8 years she becomes the biggest bitch in school and hates my guts and I'm still best friends with Jenna._

_My life sucked. And still does._

* * *

"Taylor!"

"What?"

"I'm done, Alice just left."

"Oh okay." It was just Bella.

I got up and followed her into her room.

As I sat down cross-legged on her bed I said to her, "Forks has gotten weird in the past five years."

"It's changed... a lot."

We sat in silence for a while. Bella looked as if she was having a debate with her inner-self.

You have those.

Shut up! I doubt the has conversations with her conscience.

We don't know that.

I inwardly rolled my eyes and waited for Bella to speak first.

"There's something I should tell you about Edward..."

"That's the guy your marrying right?" She nodded. "He isn't a redneck is he?"

"No, no of course not, he's just... Well, he's a vampire." I opened my mouth to say something but she stopped me. "Before you say anything, it's true and just listen first."

I nodded and leaned back on my hands.

She then proceeded in telling me the last two years of her life.

"So wait, Edward and his whole 'family' are vampires." She nodded. "But there isn't anything abnormal or supernatural, myth-like about this Jacob kid?"

"No, now let me finish."

I shut my mouth and let her finish.

When she did finish she looked at me, waiting.

"Jacob is the one on the posters all over town?"

"Yes. He ran away after me and Edward decided to get married."

I nodded, trying to get a grasp on everything when I realized that my cousin was marrying a mythological creature.

What the flying fuck has happened to Forks?


End file.
